


Ночь в портретном зале

by de_maria_na



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Creepy, M/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: Изо дня в день Сиэль гуляет по мрачным коридорам и однажды находит то, чего знать не стоило.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Gallery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130794) by [White Aster (white_aster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster). 



Сиэль решает, что самое досадное в смерти – то, что в ней напрочь отсутствует ощущение времени.

Никакого больше простого человеческого распорядка: поспать, проснуться, поесть, поработать, расслабиться и опять уснуть. Он не испытывает ни голода, ни жажды. Никогда не устает, хоть и оказалось, что заснуть ему кое-как удается. Он лежит не двигаясь, и время проходит для него незаметно. Сиэль часто так делает, чтобы избежать скуки, когда ему надоедает изучать свое новое окружение, а его... хозяин... ничего от него не требует.

Хотя он не признается в этом даже под страхом новой смерти, он считает, что это далеко не самое неприятное из посмертий. И уж конечно не ад, которого он наверняка заслуживает. Он не знает, где именно находится, хотя Себастьян (и даже теперь, когда Сиэль знает его истинное имя, для него он навсегда останется Себастьяном) сказал, что они в его собственном пристанище между мирами. Упомянутое пристанище, судя по всему, представляет собой бесконечную анфиладу комнат, исполненных неверным светом свечей и пляшущими тенями. Сиэль взялся за их изучение, чтобы хоть чем-то занять свое время. Пустые, запыленные чердаки соседствуют с роскошными гостиными. Оранжерея, полная какой-то зловещей темной зелени расположилась через коридор от снабженной всем необходимым кухни, которая смотрелась бы уместно даже в поместье Фантомхайв. Столовые и спальни, ванные и библиотеки, сокровищницы и мусороприемники, и прачечные, а как-то раз, уже совершенно необъяснимо – целая фабрика с грохочущими на полном ходу неизвестно для чего предназначенными станками.

Ни одна из дверей, которые пробовал открыть Сиэль, не была заперта. Ни одна из них не вела наружу из этого разношерстного улья. Здесь есть несколько окон, на стекла которых давит самая глубокая, самая непроглядная полночь, скрывающая окрестности. Если тут вообще есть окрестности.

У Сиэля есть собственные догадки о том, что это за место, извлеченные из диковинок, которые он то и дело находит. Идеально начищенная пирамида из черепов, спрятанная в сервант. Меч из белого металла, который сияет так ярко, что затмевает огонь в камине, над которым висит. Мерцающие самоцветы и осыпающиеся меха, книги и оружие со следами крови, цветы и скелеты.

И, как однажды обнаруживает Сиэль, длинный зал, полный картин. На одном его конце портреты выцвели, от большинства из них остались только чистые холсты или смутные очертания человеческих фигур. По мере того, как Сиэль продвигается по залу, картины становятся ярче, четче, одежда их обитателей все современней. Эти люди — молодые и старые, мужчины и женщины, прекрасные и невзрачные. В начале одежда на них античная, затем – просто старомодная, потом – из викторианской эпохи. В раму каждого портрета вставлен драгоценный камень размером с грецкий орех. Все камни тусклые, темно-серые. Все, кроме одного-единственного, на портрете в самом конце той стороны, где одежда посовременнее. Сиэль останавливается в двух картинах от этой последней рамы. Её самоцвет сияет насыщенно-синим, окрашивая все вокруг яркой лазурью.

Одно бесконечно долгое мгновение Сиэль смотрит на камень. Наконец, он разворачивается и возвращается тем же путем. Он думает, что ему совершенно незачем смотреть на портрет. Он уверен, что и так прекрасно знает, кто на нем.

Он идет мимо холодно поблескивающей вереницы серых камней.

Позже к нему приходит Себастьян, в его взгляде прячется понимающая улыбка, и он спрашивает, что забавного Сиэль обнаружил сегодня. Сиэль свирепо сверкает на него глазами, и Себастьян, смеясь, тянется к нему.

Ещё чуть позже, скорее задумчивый, чем усталый, несмотря на усилия своего хозяина, Сиэль спрашивает, забудет ли его Себастьян. «Разумеется,» – сразу же отвечает Себастьян, кончиками пальцев выводя шипастые спирали на голой спине Сиэля. «Когда-нибудь. Даже моя память не вечна.»

Сиэль опускает голову на сложенные руки и закрывает глаза. Он отпустил бы язвительное замечание о том, что наконец-то нашел хоть что-то, в чем Себастьян не совершенен, но он слишком устал.

– Хорошо.

Себастьян снова смеется, и этот звук словно когтями и темным бархатом проходится по коже.


End file.
